Soul Solid
}} Soul Solid is the name of Brook's cane sword. Since he only gave the name of the sword after the timeskip, it is unknown if his sword always carried this name. Appearance It looks like a regular purple cane, with the hilt of the sword also serving as the handle of the cane. Abilities Not much is known about the quality of this sword itself, except that Brook mentioned the Longarm Tribe sharpened the sword. Brook is able to enhance its power by enveloping the blade with his soul using his Devil Fruit ability. The energy of his soul brings the "very cold of the underworld into this world", resulting in the sword being freezing cold. Due to this feature, Brook gave it the epithet of . He would utilize this enhanced blade with his swordsmanship. Swordmanship Brook uses an unnamed form of swordsmanship that resembles classical .SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 49 - Fan question: is the fighting style Brook and Ryuma use fencing? Its attacks consist of fast cutting techniques used by Brook's Kingdom's Assault Squad. The majority of the techniques are named after songs and dances coupled with fencing terms usually spoken in FrenchFrench is the official language of fencing and many Fencing terms are in French but they sometimes make use of Japanese. This sword discipline was also used by Ryuma (due to Brook's shadow that was in him), who had also demonstrated most of the known attacks at a level far superior to Brook's. While these techniques are deadly in the hands of a "speed-type" swordsman like Brook, it has been shown to be absolutely destructive when used by a "power-type" swordsman like Ryuma. Before Timeskip * : a technique in which the user slashes an opponent at such a fast pace that it appears that they did not attack at all (in fact, to the casual observer it would look like the user simply walked past the victim). Only when a certain amount of time has passed, which is approximate to the time the user walks ten feet away, or three steps (verses, as the name suggests), does their opponent only realize the attack. It seems to employ elements of iai (instant sword-draw-and-resheath) since it is generally initiated (though not always) with the user moving towards the intended target(s) with an unsheathed blade and walks past them before sheathing it back. It is usually at this point that the victims start manifesting and feeling the effects of this high-speed attack. The actual attack itself however, is never seen clearly due to the speed implemented. The technique is highly versatile, since with it, the user can slash multiple targets at once and if they so wish, the damage they inflict can be as fatal or as incapacitating as they like. The latter was performed by Ryuma using the back edge of his Shusui. Also, when Brook used it against Tararan, he applied salt to purify the zombie at the same time; and it was only until the shadow inside him was expelled that Tararan realize it. In the Viz Manga, this is called Three-Pace Hum: Notch Slash. ** According to Brook, this was originally named and was a fast cutting technique that he learned from his kingdom's "Assault Squad". It was given its current name by his comrades and was praised by them. This technique was first seen being used by Ryuma on Nami, Usopp, and Chopper in Hogback's lab where it was used to render all three unconscious. This was first seen being used by its original practitioner, Brook, against Tararan. Its original name comes from "Requiem", which is a type of song sung during funerals, and "Banderole", which can refer not only to a type of small flag or streamer used by knights in heraldry, but also as a reference to the fencing move Coup de Banderole, when the attacker performs a lateral slash against the opponent's chest, leaving a "stream" mark, hence the name "banderole."One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 450 and Episode 344, the Hanauta Sanchou: Yahuza Giri is first seen being used by Ryuma.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 454 and Episode 348, The Hanauta Sanchou: Yahuza Giri is seen being used by Brook.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 462 and Episode 357, Brook explains the history of the Hanauta Sanchou: Yahuza Giri. * : a thrusting technique with the sword that apparently creates a highly compressed blast of air with enough power to burst its way through a thick wall as if fired from a gun. Powerful as it is, it could just as easily be countered by a similar attack as demonstrated by Zoro with his Pound Ho. "Aubade" is a poem or song of or about lovers separating at dawn. "Coup Droit" means right handed strike in French. This was first seen being used by Ryuma.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 466 and Episode 362, Ryuma shoots at Zoro with a powerful thrust. According to Brook, this technique does not do as much damage when he uses it.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 466 and Episode 362, Brook comments on the difference of power between different users. ** When Brook uses this technique after the timeskip, its strength was comparable to Ryuma's, as it launched a compressed blast of air powerful enough to break through ice, something he was not able to do before. This stronger version was first seen used against the wandering torso of Kin'emon the Straw Hats found in Punk Hazard. * : a technique in which the user slashes an opponent's weapon almost instantaneously. Apparently intended to disarm the opponent by destroying whatever weapon they might be wielding at close range. "Prelude" comes from the prelude found in music. "Au Fer" comes from the fencing term "Attaque Au Fer" which is a basically attacking an opponent after hitting their sword with one's own. This was first seen being used by Ryuma against Zoro.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 467 and Episode 362, Ryuma unleashes some techniques against Zoro. * : a sword thrusting technique in which the user propels himself forward in order to strike an opponent. As demonstrated by Brook, this, move can be done even at mid-air. "Gavotte" comes from Gavotte, a fast-paced French folk dance. "Bond en Avant" is French for "Leap Forward" and is a technique in fencing, usually used to propel oneself to their opponent to attack. This was first seen being used by Ryuma against Zoro. This was first seen being used by its original practitioner, Brook, against Oars in a combo with Usopp, Nico Robin, and Nami.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 476 and Episode 371, Brook attacks Oars with a combo with Usopp, Robin, and Nami. ** When Brook used this move after the timeskip, its strength was much greater to make a creature such as a dragon bleed (a great testament to his strength as that dragon hide is said to be stronger than the bigger dragon which required Zoro's Shishishi Sonson to cut through it) and has shown to be able to combine his freezing powers with it to leave ice on impact. This stronger version was first seen being used against the dragon inside Caesar's laboratory with Kin'emon. * : a technique in which the user delivers several thrusts against an opponent. Visually, due to the user's speed, it looks as if they are thrusting with several swords. When used by Ryuma in the anime, a barrage of purple-colored compressed air bullets are launched at the opponent. The technique is named after "Polka", a type of dance and genre of music originating from Bohemia. "Remise" is a fencing term referring to the continuation of an attack after initially missing or parried. This was first seen being used by Ryuma against Zoro. * : an aerial version of Gavotte Bond en Avant. This is an attack where Brook first positions himself in mid-air several feet above his target and then performs a descending Bond En Avant spinnng downwards in an attempt to spear his target. Like Zoro's Shishi Sonson, this technique managed to tear its way through a Pacifista's outer covering, but not the armor beneath it, and left significantly-less damage than Zoro's Shishi Sonson. The word "Swallow" in this technique comes from the fact that this is a extremely-fast air-based attack. This was first seen being used against PX-4.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 403, Brook attacks a Pacifista. After the Timeskip This is a list of the techniques he uses after his two years of training, touring around the world and learning about the true nature of his Devil Fruit powers. After the timeskip, Brook manages to control the energy of his soul and is even able to bring the "very cold of the underworld" to his attacks., By doing this, his attacks gain freezing effects and he can combine his techniques with his musical abilities too. * : Used in conjunction with Party Music, Brook uses a swift draw-and-sheathing technique while his opponents are still under the influence of the hypnotic nature of the musical technique. The mechanics of this technique may be similar to Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri. It should be noted that Quinte and Tierce are words describing two different types of fencing parries, and may imply how Brook moved his arm in order to use this technique. This was first used against some of the New Fishman Pirates. * : Combining Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri and his Devil Fruit ability, Brook does the same thing Yahazu Giri does but he sheaths his sword from top to bottom and the streak mark he creates with his "chilled" sword freezes the opponent's blood. Brook claims that the wind produced from his sword's slashing in this technique contains the essence of the chilling winds of the underworld itself. This was first used to defeat Zeo. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Song of Scratches - Blizzard Slice. Music Brook also uses his sword to play on his violin. He can combine his swordsmanship abilities with this music and hypnotize his enemies. Before the Timeskip * : a technique wherein the user swipes his weapon over a violin like a fiddle and plays a soothing melody which makes the user's enemies fall asleep. This allows him to score a free hit on the sleeping enemies. The main drawback however is that allies of the user are also susceptible to falling asleep as well. "Nemuriuta" is Japanese for "lullaby", and "Flanc" is a parrying technique in fencing (Parade de Flanc), where the fencer moves his sword, hand, elbow, and upper arm in a wave/arc movement up to shoulder level with the swords edge facing to the right. Brook's sword carries the "lullaby parry" song on its sword edge, like a violinist's bow, and creating a sleep-inducing soundwave. This was first seen being used by Brook against some Flying Fish Riders.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 493 and Episode 388, Brook puts several Flying Fish Riders to sleep. This is called Lullaby Flanc in the FUNimation subs. After the Timeskip By learning the true nature of his Devil Fruit, traveling around the world during two years, he managed to feel the souls of others and combined with his music he can move them. He uses this ability to control his enemies via hypnotic music. * : Brook uses his music to hypnotize his opponents into believing they are at a night festival. This way, his opponents not only drop their guards, but they are also made vulnerable to suggestions. This was first used against some of the New Fishman Pirates. Team Combinations * : by being thrown by Usopp's Kuwagata and spun by Robin with Slalom Vine, Brook, with his Shikomizue positioned vertically above his head and the blade's tip pointed at the path of his trajectory, is propelled at a large opponent through a cloud created by Nami's Dark Cloud Tempo. Upon being electrocuted by the cloud, Brook is turned into an arrow of lighting. Brook then thrusts through the opponent with a Gavotte Bond en Avant, further propelling him. The opponent is then shocked as well as stabbed by the attack. The only drawback to this attack is that, after being shot through an opponent, Brook does not have any control of where he goes next. This was first seen being used against Oars. External Links * Fencing - Wikipedia article about fencing. * Fencing terms - Wikipedia article that lists commonly used terms in fencing. * Classical Fencing and Historical Swordsmanship Resources - An extensive directory of traditional fencing groups and individuals. * Fencing.Net - A large online fencing community. * Requiem - Wikipedia article about a requiem in general. * Banderole - Wikipedia article about a banderole in general. * Aubade - Wikipedia article about an aubade in general. * Prelude - Wikipedia article about a prelude in music. * Gavotte - Wikipedia article about gavotte. * Polka - Wikipedia article about polka. * Lullaby - Wikipedia article about lullabies. * Brooks Attacken - German One Piece Encyclopedia article listing Brook's attacks. References de:Fechtkunst it:Scherma Site Navigation it:Soul Solid Category:Swords